


Liquid Luck

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Ginny uses liquid luck to tell Luna how she feels.





	Liquid Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Luck' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

“Please Harry.” Ginny had been begging the other Gryffindor to let her use the liquid luck he’d gotten in potions class. “I need it.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “You said that already” he pointed out. “But you still haven’t said what you need it for.”

Ginny felt her face turn red. “Its private” she mumbled.

Harry chuckled. “So you want my liquid luck but you don’t want to tell me what its for?” he asked her in disbelief.

“Please” she said again, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Giving in, Harry said “Well, if it's that important. Wait right here while I go get it.”

Ginny waited in the common room while Harry went up to his dorm. After a few minutes, he came back down and handed her a small vial. With a smile, she downed the entire elixir in a single gulp.

* * *

 

The redhead headed in the direction of Ravenclaw tower. With a little luck she’d run into Luna along the way. And she had plenty of luck on her side right now.

Just outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower, Ginny spotted a familiar blonde head. “Luna!” she called out and jogged towards the other girl. “I have something I need to tell you.”

Luna smiled. “Hello Ginny” she said. “What’s going on?”

Ginny glanced around to see who was listening. Fortunately, the two of them seemed to be alone right now.

Deciding that it was now or never, Ginny leaned forward and kissed Luna on the lips. After a moment, her brain registered the fact that Luna was kissing her back. After a few seconds, the kiss ended.

Ginny stood there for a moment, catching her breath and taking in the appearance of the other girl. Luna had a small smile on her face. “I hope that was okay” the Gryffindor said. She struggled to look Luna in the face as she said it, afraid that the blonde was upset.

“It was more than okay” Luna said. “I’ve been dreaming about that for a while now.”

Ginny widened her eyes in surprise. “You have?” She’d been scared that her feelings for Luna were one-sided.

Luna nodded. “It was very pleasant” she admitted. “Do you think we could do it again?”

Ginny chuckled and nodded as well. “Of course” she said. She leaned in and kissed the Ravenclaw again. This time, it was less hesitant and more passionate.

* * *

 

Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room about an hour later. Harry spotted her from across the room and waved to her.

Sliding into the seat across from Harry, Ginny said “Thanks for the liquid luck.”

“You’re welcome” said Harry. “Did it come in handy?”

“It did” assured Ginny. “I finally admitted to Luna how I felt about her and she said she felt the same.”

Harry chuckled. “So would now be a bad time to tell you that the liquid luck I gave you was actually a gag item from Fred and George?” He’d gotten it on his last trip to the joke shop, just in case somebody got it into their head to try and steal the real thing off of him.

Ginny stared at him in shock. “You mean, that was all me?” She immediately felt her face turn bright crimson.


End file.
